User blog:Boibot22/KING BEAR IDEA :)
KING BEAR Dialogue when you meet him: *looking around* Oh my, is that a beekeeper? My lord you look prepared, I have examined this place for quite a while and was hoping to meet someone like you. Tales and traditions have spread round the world about this place, enough of that I need YOU to help ME my soldiers have treasoned me off my palace and they dealed me something, if i go to this area and bring an offering i might come back. Your first quest is awaiting for completion Quest 1: Kingdom Conquest. Collect 1 million from Pine tree forest Collect 1 million from Rose Field Collect 1 million from Pineapple Field Collect 1 million from Pumpkin Field Dialogue when complete Quest 1: That fast?! i was expecting a little longer than ten minutes! Oh well, you've completed my quest! i shall reward you and your beekeeper determination Rewards: 45 Gumdrops, 25 tickets, 50 pineapples 50 blueberries 50 strawberries 50 sunflower seeds 100 treats, 1.5 million honey Dialogue after rewards: you amuse me, you really do! now i cannot just give them treats as offerings, i need something BIG, hmmm *thinking* i thought of it, ive heard of this so calling 'Magic sprouts' they are incredible! dip them in the ground and instantaneously they grow! to you they might not be but they are a new generation of items to me! for my next quest ill need you to investigate these so calling 'Magic Beans' oh and my special ingredient for something is in your Quest too, Quest 2: Implementing the Investigation collect 300 sprout tokens Place 10 magic sprouts down collect 100 pineapple tokens collect 100 Strawberry tokens collect 100 blueberry tokens collect 2 million from Mountain top field collect 300,000 pollen from Cactus,Pumpkin,Pine Tree, Strawberry Fields Dialogue when complete Quest 2: Okay... that took you a bit longer than last quest, worry not! its all going to add up to my present for the palace Rewards for Quest 2: 300 Treats 100 pineapples 100 strawberries 100 blueberries 100 sunflower seeds 2.5 million honey 90 gumdrops Dialogue After Rewards: My oh my, I had the most fearful time of my life! as i was walking into the Sunflower Field a small spike pricked my leg and then this bee came up from the flowers! crazy right? I havent even gotten to the worst part! a bunch of spikes popped up and hit me! i had to run back, i was covered in spikes, i want to destroy that thing! Luckily, i have YOU to do it! this is your next quest! Quest 3: The Viciousness is Unveiling Defeat 4 level 7 vicious bees, Collect 20 stingers 1.5 million from the Sunflower Field use 13 stingers Rewards for Quest 3: 25 stingers, 40 tickets, 3 million honey, 300 Treats, 3 glitter, 8 blue extracts, 8 red extracts Dialogue after Rewards: Hrmph... You are a good beekeeper ill give you that! but do you have what it takes to get my 'Star Egg' If your unfamiliar with the 'Star Egg' its an egg in which when hatched produces not only any bee, but a 'Gifted' Bee, Gifted bees have a wide varieties of abillites, for example a Bomber bee when gifted gives 10% bomb pollen! Crazy right? for you it might not but for me it is very interesting, to get this 'Star Egg' You will need to complete 10 of my quests, they'll get harder towards the end, but it might totally be worth it to you! Quest 4: A start to a Prize! Defeat 2 King Beetles Discover 1 new bee Discover 2 Gifted bee Types 1.8 million pollen from Pine Tree Forest 1.8 million pollen from Strawberry Field 5 million pollen from ANY field Rewards: 150 gumdrops 400 treats 200 strawberries 200 blueberries 5 glitter 6 glue 4 enzymes Dialogue after Rewards: Your taking a step in hard lane! Heh thats how we say taking the hard way, anyway! you completed it! fantastic, knew i could rely on you! ive heard something science bear explaining about this place, whats fascinating is that they have technology! translators, potions , EVERYTHING! but theres this one thing i got too sticked into, its called the 'Blender' this blender can craft items! all you need is ingredients and patience! (laugh) it takes an awful while to craft stuff! anyway, heres what i want you to do next, oh by the way every 2 quests you complete get'cha some royal jelly, heard those things are real important! heres your next quest. (in a corner it says) thought strikes you that King bear is up to something, but you ignore it anyway Quest 5: Mischevion and Thoughts Feed 15 royal jellies to your bees use 10 blue extracts use 10 red extracts use the red field boost 5 times use the blue field boost 5 times craft 30 items with the blender collect 5 million from the spider field 5 million from the dandelion field Rewards: 10 enzymes 10 red extracts 10 blue extracts 175 gumdrops 50 tickets 555 treats 222 strawberries 222 blueberries 222 sunflower seeds 222 pineapples 3 magic Beans. Dats enough, maybe the rewards are too high, let me know what you guys think. :) Category:Blog posts